Eu não acredito
by LaariiCunha
Summary: Quando você pensa que tudo ira dar certo, aparece o fantasma de seu passado.A pessoa mais desprezível que você conheceu,a pessoa que fez você mudar o conceito de amor.
1. Chapter 1

**POV -Bella**

Seria um crime ter 15 anos e achar o amor uma farsa e não acreditar nele?Segundo minhas ex amigas era inteligente, era bonita,linda uma diva, sempre atingia todos meus objetivos menos um esquecer um idiota, egocêntrico que despedaçou meu coração.

Eu sei que com 15 anos ninguém poderia ter um trauma de amor tão grande, que poderia fazer você excluir para sempre o amor,mas eu tinha.

Na época estudávamos na mesma escola, ele Edwad Cullen,era um ano mais velho,sempre cercado de amigos o Sr. Perfetinho,notas perfeitas, meninas perfeitas, amigos perfeitos, o SR. Popularidade.

Nós tínhamos ficados eu estava realmente apaixonada quando ele me contou que gostava de outra,o pior que esta outra era Tanya Denali, a maior vadia que eu poderia ter conhecido e minha melhor amiga na época ela e Jessica, que me contou que eles voltaram a namorar.A única coisa que me lembro desta tarde é que eu nunca fui tão falsa e que nunca chorei tanto quando cheguei em casa.

Hoje se passaram mais de dois anos, e estou recomeçando em uma nova escola.

Recomeçando tudo, depois que ele se foi eu me tronei uma Queen. Uma real bitch, ninguém mais passava por cima de mim, nada mais me machucava, eu brincava com o amor, usava e jogava fora os meninos caiam aos meus pés eu era uma total bitch e estava feliz com isso, fiquei popular todos sabiam quem eu era, e queriam ser igual a mim.

Mas agora eu ia reinar em outro reino eu mudei de escola, passei em uma das provas mais difícil e agora estava esquecendo de tudo e tentando ser outra pessoa, alguém melhor.

Acordei cedo, tomei um banho rápido, me vesti usando pela primiera vez, o uniforme da escola nova, fiz uma maquiagem simples mas linda, e fui para escola.

Era tudo tão novo para mim, me sentia sozinha e perdida, mas respirei fundo e lembrei quem eu era.

Andei fazendo alguns meninos olharem para mim, fui reto minha sala deveria ser por ali.

Até que um menino esbarrou em mim, ele era bonito devia ser no Maximo um ano mais olhei para ele percebi quem ele era, serio eu devo ter jogado muita pedra na cruz só pode.

-Foi mau-disse ele sorrindo, ou ele não me reconhecia ou ele era um ator melhor que eu.

-Não foi nada- disse dando um sorrisinho irônico que que ele dava para vontade era de dar um Tapa na cara dele e dizer tudo o que eu pensava.

**Edward POV**

Serio esse ano ia ser o melhor, fui correndo até meus amigos, esbarrei em uma menina ela era bonita, parecia que eu a conhecia eu já devo ter ficado com ela ou uma coisa dessas.

-Foi mau-eu disse sorrindo, eu poderia começar esse ano com grande tinha um olhar meigo, sabe aqueles olhares que parece que poderia mudar o mundo, tirar a maldade deste e o mais importante de tudo ela era gostosa.

-Não foi nada-disse ela sorrindo, aquele sorriso me fez lembar quem ela era Isabella Swan, eu já tinha ficado com ela, na época era era só uma menininha sem graça, agora ela tinha crescido e como.


	2. Chapter 2

**POV –Bella**

Isso só poderia ser uma não poderia estar aqui, é meu recomeço, esquecendo de vontade de gritar parecia ficar maior conforme os segundos em que nós olhamos se passavam.

Ele estava idêntico ao menino que eu conhecia a três anos atrás, apenas algumas coisas mudaram, infelizmente para continuara com olhos e sorriso de bebe,entretanto seu corpo adquirirá a forma de um homem, seu cabelo estava queimado de sol e isso o tornava mais lindo.

Tentando tirar esses pensamentos da minha cabeça eu continuei a sorrir e ele retribuiu.

Apesar do seu sorriso esta evidente em seus olhos uma mistura de sentimentos e o mais evidente era o pavor, devido ao fato de estar a me ver depois de tanto poderia dizer com toda certeza que meu espírito também não estava a se sentir muito bem, diante da situação.

-Oi-disse com uma cara de quem estava tentando esconder algo.

-Olá

-Quando tempo né? Está estudando aqui agora?-disse tentando se aproximar parecendo educado,aff tão típico dele.

-É, sim estou-Não, claro que não estou dentro da escola e usando o uniforme,porque é a ultima moda ,aff como ele pode ser tão idiota.

Ficamos a nós acarar por mais alguns segundo e por fim eu disse tentando acabar com isso logo.

-Acho melhor eu ir, tenho que achar minha sala...-e sai a andar, serio tenho que me benzer por que né, ver a pessoa que você mais odeia só poderia ser uma grande praga.

**POV Edward**

Minha próxima vitima estava escolhida, sabia exatamente com quem iria ficar, como conseguiu a primeira fez a segunda iria ser bem mais fácil.

Ela estava bem diferente, estava com um corpo realmente sensacional, não usava mais aparelho seu cabelo adquirirá uma nova cor,ela havia tirado as mechas vermelhas, deixando ele na cor chocolate que eu tanto adorava.

Enquanto ela ia em direção a salas dos 1º ano, eu via suas curvas, ela estava realmente a pensar porque parara de falar com ela, nós éramos amigos e depois eu não a queria ver nem pintada de ouro.

Posso dizer que não estava tão contente de revela, mas depois do terror momentâneo ...

-Edward você tem que mostrar onde vai ficar minha sala-falou minha irmã Alice, ela era extremante irritante a maioria das vezes mas eu a amo.

-Vamos , eu te mostro...-falei indo em direção aos 1º

-Sabe pensando bem acho melhor eu ir sozinha sabe , vai lá saber se alguma garota conhece você, e você machucou ela , vou começar a ser odiada bem antes de entrar na sala.-ela me deu um beijo no rosto e saiu pulando.


End file.
